vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Declan Thomas
Summary Declan Thomas is the main protagonist of the comic series Colder. He first appears as a near comatose mental patient who's body is near freezing temperature, yet he is still alive. He "wakes up" (having actually been awake the whole time but supressing his mental functions to avoid the attention of Nimble Jack) when Nimble Jack finally tracks him down. It is revealed in the sequel Colder: The Bad Seed that he was originally a thief named Declan Barton in the early days of America who had his fingers chopped off by a farmer when he was caught. He was offered new fingers by the creature Swivel in exchange for working for him to "grow" insanity throughout the world, which granted him his powers. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 9-C to 8-C Name: Declan Thomas, Declan Barton (previously) Origin: Colder Gender: Male Age: Several centuries Classification: Human given power by Swivel Powers and Abilities: Madness Manipulation (Can increase or cure the insanity in people's minds), Mind Manipulation (Can absorb the minds of others like Nimble Jack can), Illusion Creation (Can give people visions of his past) Teleportation (Can access the Hungry World through the minds of the insane), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense insanity to find the insane. Can see the manifestations of other's insanity), Aura (has an aura of "cold" that "ruins the climate" for denizens of the hungry world and drives them away), Immortality (Type 1) or Longevity (His body is "preserved" due to being so cold, though it is unknown if this is true immortality), limited and circumstantial Fusionism (When he tried to cure Nimble Jack's insanity he ended up fusing with him), Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Nimble Jack was never able to drive him completely insane), Possibly Resistance to Disease Manipulation and Pain Manipulation (Stated in the comic's description that he never becomes sick and never feels pain) | All prior, likely all the powers of Nimble Jack (merged with Nimble Jack) Attack Potency: Possibly Street level to Building level (Knocked back Nimble Jack with a punch, impaled Nimble Jack through the head with a stake, though Nimble Jack was playing around at the time) Speed: Possibly Superhuman (Can fight Nimble Jack, though Nimble Jack may have been holding back as he enjoys "playing" with Declan) Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human Striking Strength: Street Class, possibly Building Class Durability: Possibly Street Class, possibly Building Class (Took a hit from Nimble Jack, though it should be noted that Nimble Jack has never wanted to physically kill Declan) Stamina: Fairly high physically. However, each use of his powers causes his body to decrease in temperature, and when it reaches 0 degrees farenheit he will die. He typically starts at 40 - 60 degrees farenheit. Range: 'Standard melee range (appears to require physical contact with a target for all his abilities), technically Low Multiversal via teleportation (can travel to the Hungry World, but needs to harness the madness of another via physical contact to get there, though he can get back on his own) 'Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Fairly high. Weaknesses: Use of his powers reduces his temperature, and when it reaches zero he will die. Key: Base | End of Series Notable Attacks/Techniques: Madness Manipulation: Declan's most notable power is his ability to cure or worsen the insanity in others. This insanity normally manifests as twisted lovecraftian monsters. Declan is capable of curing the insanity from others with a touch, describing himself as "cutting away" the insanity from the people's minds and helping them "organise their thoughts". However, he is also capable of worsening the insanity in people's minds, also through contact. If done in the Hungry World, this can result in the person's "reflection" there transforming into the aforementioned lovecraftian monsters. Teleportation: Declan is capable of travelling to the Hungry World by harnessing the madness in other people's minds. He typically places his hand on their head, which allows him and anyone he is holding to travel there. He is capable of returning to the normal world without using an insane person as a conduit. Mind Absorption: Declan showed himself to be capable of consuming the minds of others just like Hungry Jack could, doing it to kill him in the climax of Colder. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Fusionism Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Colder Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8